The Past in the Present
by Sweet Sorbet
Summary: This is what happens (I think) after Kagome meets Kouga. A PO'd Inuyasha. Please R&R, all comments welcome. This is my first fanfic


Disclaimer: None of the characters in this story are owned by me. They are owned by Rumiko Takahashi and maybe some others. I don't know.

I am not making any money off of this, it is just something I wrote for fun.

This is my first fan fiction. I haven't seen all of the episodes, I've only seen as far as when Kagome was kidnapped by Kouga and she agreed to help him. So what I wrote in here is just what I think could happen.

Please let me know how I did, good or bad comments, all are welcome. I may write more and need some feedback. Thanks.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

_How could he not believe me?! _Kagome fumed as she sped her bicycle to the Bone Eaters Well._ He actually thought I DID something with Kouga!_

Kagome was so lost in thought that she didn't notice the half-demon following her from the treetops.

_Keh! So she just runs off when I ask a question. Typical. _ Inuyasha stopped on a tree limb and watched as Kagome climbed over the side of the well muttering something to herself about boys. After she had climbed down the well, Inuyasha leapt off the branch and landed next to her bicycle. Then, not knowing exactly why, he jumped down the well and followed her.

"I'm glad Kouga gave me his jewel shards, otherwise I wouldn't be able to get home." Kagome said to herself as she transported through the portal.

Back in the well at the Shrine it was night. Kagome climbed out and began walking towards her house using the moon for light. As she was passing a large tree, she stopped and looked up at it.

_This is the same tree that Inuyasha was pinned under a spell to when Kikyo shot him with her arrow. Hey, why am I thinking about him? _

" Hey Kagome, are you going to answer my question?"

Startled by Inuyasha's sudden question and appearance Kagome screamed. "What are you doing sneaking up on me?" 

"Sneaking up on you? What the heck are you talking about? I just want an answer to my question."

"An answer? What do you need an answer to?

Sighing and getting right in her face Inuyasha replied, " I asked you what happened with Kouga, then you yelled 'Sit Boy' and rode off on your bicycle. You know you made me kind of sore with that 'Sit'."

"Hey now wait a minute, I did answer you," she yelled, "and you could use a little pain now and then."

"So what was the answer?" Inuyasha asked standing up straight and folding his arms to his chest.

"NOTHING! THE ANSWER WAS NOTHING! If you weren't so busy with your mind in the gutter, you would have heard me the first time."

"Gutter? My mind isn't in the gutter."

"Really?" Kagome glared at him.

The two of them were so wrapped up in their heated argument that they didn't notice the young man standing fifty feet away.

_I know this._ Houjou thought to himself. _I remember it._

Putting a smile on his face, Inuyasha Houjou walked towards himself and Kagome.

Kagome was to the point where she was about to yell 'sit', when she noticed Houjou walking towards her. "Uh…h-h-hi Houjou. Um…what are you doing here? And at this time of night?"

"Hi there Kagome," Houjou said," your grandfather said that you had a cold so I brought you some soup. My mother made it and you should feel better in no time."

Inuyasha, who was standing there looking at the sky while they talked, finally looked at Houjou.

Houjou turned and looked him straight in the eye. "Hi," he said, "I'm Houjou."

Inuyasha just looked back at him. "Hm".

"Umm, Houjou this is...um...my cousin, yeah my cousin."

"Your cousin?"

"Yeah. Uh he's from out of town."

"Oh. Well I'm pleased to meet you" Houjou said putting his hand out to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha just looked at him and grunted.

"Uh, well thank you for the soup Houjou. I…uh, need to go to bed and get some sleep now, so…"

"Yes, get some rest." Houjou smiled. "You don't want to miss much more school, now do you?"

"Well, bye" Kagome rushed.

As Houjou walked away, he looked back once at himself and Kagome standing next to each other. _I thought she knew who I was, who I am. She told me she loved me. Of course that was 5oo years ago when I was him. How could I compare to the old me, the half-demon me?_ As Houjou turned away and began walking down the stairs, he murmured, "So who was that? Is he your boyfriend?"

"So, who was that?" Inuyasha asked as Houjou walked down the stairs. "Is he your boyfriend?"

"WHAT?" Kagome exclaimed.

"Is he your boyfriend?" He repeated the question louder this time

Kagome blushed a bright crimson. "No he is not my boyfriend, he just goes to my school."

Inuyasha didn't look convinced. "So what was this about you having a cold? You haven't been sick."

"Grandpa likes to make up excuses for my absences. At least this time all he did was say I had a cold. Some how Houjou always finds out and brings me a remedy for anything that Grandpa comes up with."

Kagome turned and began walking back towards the well. "I think we should go back to your era. I guess I forgive you". She stopped when Inuyasha didn't move. Confused as to why he standing with his arms crossed and was still looking Houjou's way, she asked, "What's the matter? Are you jealous or something? He's just a friend of mine. A normal human boy."

Inuyasha looked at her and grunted. "Hm. It's nothing." 

As he turned and began walking towards the well with Kagome, he looked back at the stairs with a thoughtful expression on his face. _There's something about that boy. The set of his jaw, his face, and his eyes seem so familiar to me. Ah, whatever. _


End file.
